Various techniques for providing video of game playback are known. For example, conventional systems may facilitate the development of “brag clips” in which a user may change the camera viewpoint of the game being recorded based on a replayed game state sequence. Further, the “brag clip” may have a vantage of a camera that may “fly through” the game segment. The “brag clip” may also be augmented with audio from the user, with 3rd party commentary, and with text comments. The “brag clip” may also be exportable to external video sharing sites. Other examples include facilitating user tagging of events that occur during gameplay to include in a video of a gameplay sequence, in which events may be viewed from various camera angles and/or player viewpoints, may be time-scaled (e.g., slowed down or sped up), or may be colored.
Conventional systems, however, suffer from various drawbacks and inefficiencies relating to enhancing video of game playback. For example, conventional systems may fail to facilitate the augmentation of a video of game play with information based on the game logic of the game.